


Sunrise

by Arwen_Evenstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Evenstar/pseuds/Arwen_Evenstar
Summary: They were at war, she knew that, knew what that meant. But how could she deny help to someone in such pain? It was not the Supreme Leader that came to her night after night. It was Ben, asking to be heard. And that she did.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This week's drabble was inspired by a gif from Jade Belle, you can check it out at our FB Page Reylo Fan Fics Rec and, off course, Jade Belle's page at http://jade-belle-2187.tumblr.com

Rey winced as the X-Wing came out of hyperspace and into the orbit of Naboo. That push and pull, although familiar, always made her insides feel weird. She sighed as she saw those hues of blue and green. They almost were enough for her to forget Finn’s face when she jumped into the fighter and placed the helmet on. 

Anxiety. Fear. Disappointment.

Her heart squeezed for her friend. He was the only one that knew about her and...well, for him the name was still Kylo Ren. But not for her. In the last two years she had learned to call him Ben again. And he had learned to accept it and respond to it. 

The death of General Organa was a turning point. Kylo appeared in her room in the night of Leia’s passing and simply uttered the words: “My mother...she is...gone”. The monster that had killed Han Solo and fought Luke Skywalker was not the man in front of her. He was stripped bare, raw even. His face carried so much pain that Rey could not help but get up and embrace him. The shock of her body crashing solid against him sent ripples through them both, and something overflowed between them. She still remembered how she felt his body going from tense to limp, weighing over her as he raised his arms and cried on her shoulder. Later, he would tell her that he felt defeated by that reaction. She told him that he had never been as strong as in that moment.

He came to her often from that moment on. Sometimes for seconds, a mere glance, a reassuring nod. Other times, in the depth of night, he would appear lying in bed next to her, tortured by nightmares, mumbling incoherently in pain, his hands reaching for something. She would hold his hand and he would calm down until he faded to wherever he was.

They were at war, she knew that, knew what that meant. But how could she deny help to someone in such pain? It was not the Supreme Leader that came to her night after night. It was Ben, asking to be heard. And that she did.

Their first kiss was sudden, not at all expected. She was just sitting next to him, talking about her progress with the kyber crystal and he just...reached for her face and pressed his lips against her own. It was her turn to go from stiff to limp in a second, and she felt a warm light nestling in her heart. When he broke the kiss, she could see his lips trembling, his adam’s apple bobbing, feel his ragged breath over her lips. They were both speechless, as if no words could describe the feelings that crossed between them. They were back at the hut in Ach-too, when they touched for the first time.

And touching became easier from that moment on. It went from reaching out and tracing her fingers with his own, to raising her hand and tentatively kissing the inside of her palm, and then her wrist. Always she felt an electric current racing through her body, filling her inside with a joyous warmth that enveloped her heart, her mind and made her legs jelly. And he could feel it all, she knew it. Never a word uttered about the war. About casualties and blames. In that moment it was just them and no one else.

But he would eventually disappear into the oblivion of the early hours of the morning. Back to the First Order. Back to being Kylo Ren. How she dreaded those moments, when that feeling emerged from the pit of their stomachs, the muffled sound that surrounded them, and the anguish in his eyes looking at her as if it was always the last time. Because it could be. 

So, when he had whispered his location the night before they both knew that they were risking everything. But she had to go to him, be with him. The bond was simply not enough anymore. If there was an inch of a chance to fix everything: Vader’s lightsaber, her abandonment, his resentment, him...she would take it, in a blink of an eye. And so she pushed the commands, tried to erase the glare her friend gave her across the launchpad, and flew to him, to Naboo.

Through the Force she knew where to steer the ship. Away from the city, into the countryside, towards a small village. Once there she turned towards the mountains, until she landed next to a grand house. Her heart leapt - anxious, afraid and excitement wrapped into one emotion - when she saw the Silencer stationed below, hidden in the grove. He was there.

She found the house wide open. A fire was burning nicely at a fireplace in the corner of a large, spacious room. A large leather couch was the centerpiece, but there wasn’t much more than that - a large table, chairs, an armoire. It faced the windows, which were open towards the valley below, were she could see animals lapping in the lake under the moonlit sky. She turned to the side room and immediately blushed - there was a large four poster bed, freshly made with the most exquisite linens she had ever felt. She tugged them between her fingers and remembered the rough spuns of fabric that she used has armguards. Suddenly, she felt very self conscious of her attire, and wished that she had worn something different.

“Don’t worry about that” a deep voice said from the living room. Her head snapped instantly towards the door. She was nervous: would she find just him? “It's just me” the voice replied in sync with her fears.

Rey went into the room and there he was. Real and solid in front of her. Without the filter of the bond she could notice the tiny differences in his skin, in his face, the scar standing out and not blurry, his eyes darker and piercing through her. He was wearing his customary black but it was the first time that Rey had seen him in day clothes other than his uniform. It was a simple black shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and slim dark pants.He reminded of Han in the way he was dressed and she smiled.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing it's just...you reminded me of your father”

His expression turned sour and he turned away from her, lowering her eyes. Rey immediately knew that she had hit a tough spot - it was always like this when they ventured into talking about the what’s and the why’s of his resentment and the First Order. Rey closed the distance between them and stopped inches away from throwing herself into his arms - she wanted to feel him, badly. He was expecting it and a sadness crept up his face when she didn’t. 

Instead he held her gaze and was surprised to feel his eyes moist up. So real, so there and yet he still hesitated, afraid of being rejected a third time. His chest felt constricted before that possibility, that he would not bare it this time. And then he saw her hand, raising, reaching out to him. For a moment he was awestruck and could not believe it. His eyes went from her face to her hand and then to her face again.

“I think...it will be easier if we touch”

That simple gesture struck a chord inside of him. And he simply decided. To drop the pretenses, the facade of large, stone-like, resolute, fearful leader. For her. For a nobody that was his somebody and more important than the past, the Republic, the Rebels or the Order. 

Rey saw Kylo Ren melt away before her very eyes, as he raised his hand and took her own, pulling her towards him gently. Rey reached her other hand to his neck, to the collarbone those top buttons left uncovered.

"Easier?”

He exhaled and closed his eyes. Yes, it felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders and for a moment he thought that he was floating, so much that he squeezed her arms for reassurance and placed his forehead against her own. 

“There. It’s just the two of us now” she whispered. He could no longer take it, he had to taste her mouth, ravage it for his own. He hungrily went for her lips and she hielded under his mouth, parting her lips wide, letting him taste her tongue, lace it with hers. His hands roamed from her arms to her back, pulling her close, like his body wanted to immerse himself around her and Rey reached for his black mane, pushing and pulling his hair and felt it silky and smooth, just the way she imagined it to be, as real and soft as it only could. 

He broke the kiss and she frowned, a simple protest to be revoked in the next second, when he reached for her legs and raised her in a swift movement. Such a different feeling from when he had first carried her, back in Takodana, when she was only an intrigue, a riddle, a dilemma. One that he felt needed to be preserved. He now understood that it was the Force guiding his actions, already making him see how he needed her.

He carried her to the sofa, where he sat placing her on top of him, straddling him. A gentle breeze came inside the room from the window, and the way the fireplace lighted her skin...it was magic, a dream, he thought. She reached for the buttons of his shirt and started to remove them, opening the shirt into the broad, muscular chest beneath it. She brushed her fingertips from his navel up towards his throat, over his neck, his face, his scar. He closed his eyes, lips parted, enjoying the shivers that rippled from her fingers straight to his groin and he moved his hands over her thighs, up to her belt and tunic.

“My turn” he said in a deep, baritone, whisper as he removed the clasp and the belt fell to the floor, as he pulled the strings of the linen fabric and it fell, cascading over her body. She was wearing some sort of corset below her tunic that hugged her curves in an even more sinuous and enticing way. He mimicked her movements, hands in parallel motion, from thighs, over her navel, stomach, over her breasts, feeling her beads harden at his passage, cupping her neck, rubbing his thumbs over her lips, parting them with a gentle push and inserting one finger inside, feeling her tongue caress it and gently sucking it.

“Rey…” he whispered, in agony, as he felt her responding to his hardness by arching her back and moving her hips to rub against him, “...if we do this, there is no turning back. I will claim you for my own. You will be mine and no one else's’” he grunted, with effort. She was making him lose himself all to quickly. Her response made his control even more feeble, as she reached for the corset straps and lowered them, exposing her breasts. 

He swallowed and blinked a couple of times, in awe that this woman was offering herself to him in such an open, unrestrained way. He made an undefined sound - a whimper, a growl, a plea - as he pulled her close and closed his mouth around her nipple and tasted it, sweet and hard against his tongue, while his whole palm closed around her other breast. He felt one of her hands over his own, pressing it further while the other pushed his hair, inciting him.

Suddenly, she fisted his hair and pulled, forcing him to break away from that delicacy and their eyes met, heavy eyelids dripping with desire and excitement, between ragged breaths. He chewed the inside of his lip and she smiled, standing up before him. He was disconcerted from the sudden draft of cold air that now crashed into him and for a moment he was scared that she had regretted something.

"I haven’t” it was her turn to respond to his anxiety, their bond speaking in perfect unison. She turned around and reached for her pants, letting them fall down in a pool around her ankles, letting him take in the roundness of her curves. And then she reached for the clasps of the corset and removed it, in a graceful manner, letting her fall beside her. She turned, slowly, a slight blush to her features, letting him take her view in full, under the light of the moon and of the fire - blue and red like their lightsabers.

His eyes roamed her body freely, from her toned legs, to the dark apex between her thighs, her flat stomach, the breasts still glowing from his devotion, her face...her look. Nothing like it was before. It carried such a strength that he almost felt consumed by it. 

“Beautiful creature, how can this be?” he found himself uttering out his doubts. Rey approached once more and kneeled in front of him, reaching for the clasp of his pants, and he froze as she tugged them off, freeing his arousal. Rey could not help admiring his virility. She was no stranger to it: too many close encounters on Jakku that she had to fend off. But none of those had been sought after. Not like this. Slowly, she reached for him and closed her hand around his hardness, as he hissed and clenched his teeth, baring them, not in fury, but this time in desire.

Rey felt intoxicated by his reaction. She felt her eyelids heavy, her heart as well, with desire and lust. Slowly, she closed the distance between her mouth and his phallus, and she felt him hold his breath at the realization of what she was about to do. She pressed his lips against it, first, admiring his response, the slight tremble and twitch of those muscles. And then, she traced her tongue from base to tip, taking him into her mouth, circling his tongue, tasting him whole. And how sweet and sour was that taste! Her insides melt and she felt moist as she heard him moan and shift under her control. He reached his hands to her hair and tugged it, gently, encouraging her to continue.

“Rey...no...I must...I must have you” he finally cried, throwing his head back on the couch, mouth open, eyes closed, enjoying the moment that he never thought to be deserved, nevermind wished for. No, he wanted for her to feel that way as well. He pushed her gently away, and in a cat like movement raised her completely and placed her on the couch. “I want to see you. To taste you.” Rey shook at the words, as she felt his breath going over her navel to nestle between her legs, which she spread in a languid motion. He was speechless, admiring her slick, glistering beauty. He kissed it first, the contact of his plump lips making her moan. He then reached with his tongue, parting her petals, brushing her slit like a snake, registering her cries, how her back arched and her breast riggled in delight. He grabbed her legs and deepened his private kiss, opening his mouth, drinking and lapping her, pressuring that sweet spot.

“Ben...I can't take… I…I will… “

He stopped and pushed her up, placing her once again on top of him. She claimed his mouth again, biting the plump, red, lower lip that drove her mad. How many times had she wanted to cover his mouth with her own? He gladly let her in, as his fingers found her center and slid inside, making her tongue even more wet and laborious.  “My taste is better in your mouth” he whispered to her lips, as his hands came up to her face. Sweat beading from their foreheads, its smell mingled with the sweet and acrid smells of their juices. She knew what came next. His hands slid to her back and then he sank into her, feeling her stretch and squeeze at each inch of the way, until he was completely immersed. 

They both cried out, joyous and in awe of their connection, of how it made them feel. He grabbed her hips and, slowly, he started moving, helping her meet his stride. She grabbed his neck, scratching it and bracing herself for that ride and what it meant. 

“Look at me Ben” she moaned, “look at me” she pleaded. He drank her with his eyes, frowning at each thrust that pushed him closer to the edge. Rey was weirdly calm, feeling that spring wind up, coiling inside of her at each compass of his entrance, at each clenching of her muscles around him, at each slick rub over her core. 

She kissed him again, slowly, humid and hot, and cupped his face with both hands “now…make me yours”. She arched her back, throwing her head behind, enticing him to pick up his pace. Her breasts trembled, as he hold her waist tighter, faster, joining his moans to hers. 

Rey felt her insides full to the brim, how good, how complete that felt. “Now… Now Rey… You are mine!“ he whispered through clenched teeth as both of them inhaled, gripped and clawed into that final thrust that toppled them over the edge. Together. How it should be. How it would always be. 

They collapsed on top of each other, ultimately spent and numb, catching their breaths. Rey had her head on top of his chest, enjoying the feeling of having him still inside her. He brushed a lock of hair from her face. 

“Was it as you imagined it? “

Rey felt his chest rumble with a low laughter, as his arms came around her. 

“No. It was better”

\------

Ben felt dawn creeping in through the open window and opened his eyes, feeling them crusty. They had talked the night away, until the fire was no more than embers spewing a red gold hue. She was sound asleep, snuggled in his own shirt. 

He got up slowly, not wanting to wake her. He dressed his pants and went to the balcony. He could hear the insects and the birds preparing for the day, already in activity. He looked to the lake, with its still waters and the fog from early morning. He never had felt that kind of peace before. This is how it should be. Always. 

_ It's in your hands _ \- a voice said. 

He smiled, recognizing that whisper. Yes, it was in his hands. He raised his head, looking at the sleeping figure on the couch. It was also in her hands, to guide him there. 

He took a step towards the entrance to the living room and stopped short. The sun was coming over the mountain, breaking the mist and striking over her body, making it glow. 

A strength, a Force… 

Rey shivered and opened her eyes, squinting at the still figure by the open windows. She smiled. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

Ben was silent for a moment, not wanting to break that moment. Until, finally, he spoke. 

“I am watching the sun rise for the first time”

 

THE END

  
  



End file.
